Uchiha Family Planning
by Lila Priceless
Summary: Sakura runs into someone unexpected while searching for Naruto.


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi and various publishing companies. I make no profit nor gain any monetary benefit tinkering with them from time to time.

Story takes place between chapters 275 and 397

"Naruto-Kun!! Sakura cried out again as she ran deeper into the cave."Naruto-Kun!!"

"If you keep yelling like that someone will find you."

Sakura turned slowly in the direction of the voice coming from the shadows, it was familiar, but somehow different "Sasuke?

"It's been a while Sakura-chan".

"Oh my God it is you! Sasuke! Sakura yelled as she ran over to him. "Naruto-kun I found Sasuke. Naru—"

"So you've become noisy like him eh? I'd rather not have to deal with him right now," The dark haired man said as he moved towards Sakura

"Sasuke-kun, it's you. It's really you," Sakura stammered as she reached out to touch her former teammate.

"Do you expect me to just return to the Leaf? I still have things I need to do. I have to kill that man before I can do anything," He said clamping his hand over her mouth.

To his surprise she didn't resist, but instead wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you. Please this time take me with you. I'll do anything to help you. I'm stronger now. I won't be a burden. Please Sasuke let me help you. I have my own reasons to kill him."

"Do you really want to help?" He smiled as the girl nodded eagerly, "What are the two things I'll give my life to do?"

That was an easy question to answer. She'd heard it often enough, "Kill Itachi and restore your clan."

His voice softened as he ran his fingers along Sakura's jaw line and lifted her chin, "Will you help me Sakura. Do you really want to help me?"

"Of course. I do. You should know that."

"Are you willing to abandon the Leaf and everything that is has taught you? What I'm asking is not easy."

He waited until she nodded before continuing, "Sakura a man always fights harder when has something to come home to. Will you give me that something to come home to? Or perhaps three or four somethings to come home to?"

He wasn't surprised when she stiffened in his arms. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant and a good Konoha girl would be enraged at such a suggestion, "Do you understand what I'm asking you?"

Sakura nodded slowly before looking down at the dark floor of the cave.

"I thought so" he said letting go of her and walking away,

'Wait, don't go" Sakura's voice trembled as she called out to him.. She loved Sasuke. She'd loved him for the past 4 years and had spent the past 3 chasing him. What he'd asked of her was all that she wanted. She couldn't bear the thought of another woman with him, much less having his children, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you promise you'll come back to me? To us?"

"Yes." He smiled as she pressed her head against his chest. He'd forgotten how devoted the women of Konoha could be. He slid his hand slowly down to hers and lead her deeper into the cave.

After walking a short distance they stopped in a small room. It wasn't very bright, but she could see the remains of a small campsite

"You can go back if you're not sure."

"No, it's ok," Sakura whispered as she lowered herself to ground beside him.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling her closer against him.

She nodded and he slowly began to undress her.

Sakura wasn't sure what to expect. She knew he was just using her to have a child, but he was gentle. He took his time as if he truly loved her. When he was finished Sakura placed one hand over her lower abdomen and the other over her pubic mound

He watched as the glow from her hands illuminated her skin reminding him that she was a capable medical ninja too. "What is that?"

"It's a fertility jutsu. Don't look."

"A fertility jutsu?"

"I helps the …", she paused, blushing. She was a medical ninja, why couldn't she just tell him it opens her passageway to allow the sperm navigate its way to egg faster, "Just don't look." Sakura closed her eyes and lowered one hand; there was a second and more intimate part of the jutsu.

"I can see how that increases the chance of a pregnancy," he whispered in her ear as he took her into his arms once more. "You could have told me if you weren't satisfied."

"No… I…it…"

"You're so cute" he whispered honestly as he took her to heaven once more.

She was cute. He was surprised he'd never noticed it. She was really was cute; remarkable even. The women he'd been with recently had been whores, their skin had been flawless, but hers was sprinkled with scars. She was strong. He'd picked a good woman to give his child to.

"I should hurry, my comrades will start looking for me soon."

"Huh?" He'd dropped his guard. "Oh, yeah right we should."

"You're coming back right?"

"Of course. You're my family now aren't you?" He said slipping his hand around her waist and pressing it against her belly.

"Ok. See you later," Sakura giggled before running away.

"Idiot."

"Me or you?" Itachi questioned as Kisame stepped from the shadows.

"I can't believe you're actually letting her leave? The nine-tails was out there and this is what you do? Pain-sama will be very disappointed." Kisame growled.

"I don't think so," Itachi said as he began putting on his clothes. "I think he'd be rather proud."

"Of what? Conning an innocent girl out of her virginity? Dammit what did that girl do to you? Did she manage to put you inside of her genjutsu?"

"It's very simple actually. That girl is one of Konoha's strongest ninjas. As a genin she faced the ichibi and Orochimaru. She's still a chuunin and her power is increasing. She killed Sasori, and even fought me. She's friends with the nine tails, loves my idiot brother, and is the Hokage's most prized pupil. That one has the potential to be very dangerous to Akatsuki."

"She's a kid. We could have easily killed her."

"Yes, but then my plan wouldn't work. Which do you think is more important? Her friend or the life she's carrying? She's a mother so of course she'll stop taking more dangerous missions."

"Why do you say she's a mother. You don't even know if she's pregnant do you?"

"She is. I watched her perform that jutsu and saw my chakra mingle with hers. She's definitely carrying a child, perhaps two. She thinks the child is Sasuke's. Seven months from now when it's too late to abort it. I'll return to Konoha and once again invite her into my genjutsu. Of course I'll stop by the nine-tails and maybe Kakashi's and give them the happy news. At first they may rush to Sakura, but eventually the nine-tails will follow me. I've damaged too many people he loves; especially the girl. He has feelings for her. Of course no one will tell Sakura it's my baby instead of Sasuke's but they'll guard her. Konoha's forces will be split and the nine tails will come to us."

Kisame stared open mouthed before laughing, "Damn, you really thought this whole thing through. I guess Deidara's theory of having fun while you work rubbed off on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that girl."

"So?"

"She has pink hair," Kisame laughed as Itachi eyes widened momentarily. "Didn't think I knew your weakness did you? Man what did her skin feel like?"

"Huh?"

"Her skin. It looked so soft and it had all those pretty scars. Man what I wouldn't give to have a woman with skin like that…," Kisame sighed as they walked out of the cave. "What are you going to do after she has the kid?"

"Good question," Itachi thought, "good question. He'd already massacred his entire family so maybe the world could use a new Uchiha or two."


End file.
